A tough Decision
by Sinister Seductress
Summary: this one goes out to all tish lovers. I would have done this if Lita would have told the biggest secret of WWE. Also, what happens when Trish has a Daughter? read and R
1. Chapter 1

A tough Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, though I wish I did, that way she wouldn't leave us. Anyway, I've a long life fan of WWE, and I hope you love this.

Spoilers: set up before Trish's last match against Lita at Unforgiven, this is on Monday night when Lita broke the news.

"Oh my God Carlito! How could that hore have done such a thing two me, I mean, Carlito, I'm sorry, but yes, this is goodbye, I'm retiring." Saying that, Trish looked into the face of Carlito, dreading what he would do to her, maybe shun her, hurt her, and beat the shit out of her. But the response she got from him she didn't expect.

"Well," a stunned looking Carlito said, " if this truly is goodbye, let me say goodbye the proper way." He leaned in to kiss Trish, before Maria walked on by to see what was happenin.

"Olalla Trish!" she giggled with a smile. "Ooh, Maria!" she said, sounding annoyed, but still managed a small smile to the diva that she had grown to love over the months.

"Anyway, where were we, oh yah." Carlito replied. With Maria looking on, Carlito and Trish shared a passionate kiss, that is, until Mr. Randy Orton had come along to try and knock some since into Carlito. This reaction worked, but in the result, Trish's head was snapped back into the wall, giving her a slight concussion. Randy, now noticing that Maria was there watching, picked her up and carrying her away, with her screaming out for help.

Meanwhile, in Edge's locker room, after Lita and Edge had a "tumbling" in the covers, her lent over towards Lita and nibbled her neck.

"So, did Randy do his job on Carlito and Maria?" he questioned.

"He better have, it'll be so funny to hear that Maria was raped by Randy Orton!"

After that remark, they got up and dressed.

Later that night in the woman's locker room…..

"God Damn it! I'm gonna kill the flippen bitch, that hore Lita!" Cried Trish after she put a bent into one of the lockers. Candice, Mickie, and Torrie watched on. They have never seen Trish so pissed of before, as she slid down to floor, in an uncontrollable loose and shakes of tears. Not knowing what to do, they went over to console her, their role model, they too wanted to kill Lita, but they didn't want the shit beat out of them.

"why…would…she…do…this…to…to…me!" she screamed out in a fit of tears, and then she quitted down and listened to the other divas. She had been told before that she was a role model to all of the divas, and to all of her fans. She didn't want the last of her weeks to go down all broken up. She would have her revenge, eventually.

A few weeks later on 9/11 in MSG

This would be Trish's last Raw appearance before Unforgiven later this week, and went up against her friend and enemy, Mickie James. Trish had one last victory and went out to hug Mickie James. The awe and respect that Mickie had for her could not comprehend want she thought of her hero, Trish, and as she left the ring, she silently cried. Taking the mic, Trish had some things to say, as well as a surprise.

"Thank you…thank you all for coming on this huge and amazing and wonderfull ride. I'll will never forget any of you. I promise that I will be back from time to time. But before I go, I have to say that it's been a pleasure to be your six and hopefully seven time woman's champion. I have a surprise for you to. Welcome the soon-to-be wrestler carrying on my legacy, my daughter, Rose Stratus!" she cried. And at the, Trish's theme began to play, and the beautiful Canadian angel Rose stepped out, and god, did she look like her mom. She had those same eyes, blond hair, posture, and body. If people didn't know any better, they'd say that she was an exact replica of the Toronto beauty herself. That, is, if anyone didn't know any better. Just looking at Rose made the audience fill with joy, knowing that someday, Rose will be following in the footsteps of the dominate diva-mother herself, Trish. Looking very proud of her young daughter, Trish and Rose walked off with cheers of we love you Trish and We'll never forget you Trish, and Good luck in life Trish, which was followed by a God Bless You Trish and Rose!

Laughing and arms around each other, Trish and her daughter walked up to the ramp, and backstage.

Hey guys. This is my first WWE fic, so please be nice. I have and always been a fan of Trish Stratus, even though she might be gone by the time you review. I will not post more until I see reviews, plez? Luv u lots. R&R


	2. Unforgivenlasst call part 1

Chapter 2: Unforgiven…last call (Part 1)

Authors Note: hey guys! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating earlier. I got too caught up in The Year After and Here We go again. I am having issues with Here We Go Again, so if you want to help out, PM me or Email me! Oh, and by the way, I will continue this story, ok, and yes, like almost all of my WWE Stories Christian Cage (Jay Reso) will be in there since some of my friends and I drool over him…so yeah. Sorry again!

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing except for my admiration of Trish, Love of Jay, Rose and this story. I also don NOT OWN the Lyrics. Those belong to Lil' Kim who wrote the song…and I guess part of Trish's as well.

Spoilers: Jay Reso shows up after the match; and Rose comes to realization of what she must do…and that is to continue the Stratus Legacy.

Enjoy!

Your Fav Rose (I hope),

Donita Petean. :D

Trish was in her locker room, staring at her reflection in the mirror inside her locker room, re counting all of those special days, years, minutes, hours, and seconds of being the most decorated diva in WWE History. And this was her final call…she would kick ass one last time and prove to everyone else what she has proved for these almost seven year run in the company, that she is much, much more than a pretty face.

"Hey mom, are you ok?" Rose asked, which totally startled Trish and snapped her from her thoughts of her glory days.

"Me, yeah, I'm ok, I'm just thinking about….you know what I mean. I wish I were younger, and then we could have wrestled together, the Stratus'." Trish said as she smiled widely.

"Oh mom! Don't do this! You'll always be my mom even though you were on the road so much, and you missed so many of life's pleasures. But that's just fine. When I graduate in December, then I will carry on the legacy, and prove that I like you, and not to be messed with, even though I'll be a Newbie." Rose replied with a little smirk.

"After all, it isn't every day that you're the daughter of the legendary Trish Stratus!" Rose replied, which made her mom laugh a little.

"Your right Rose. I'm going to go get changed and then head out and fight one last time. I'll be right back, and you are soooooooooo coming with me ringside." Trish said as she grabbed her outfit and changed.

"I wouldn't want anything more than to do that." Rose thought.

It was five minutes later and Trish and Rose walked towards the curtains, side by side, looking identical but yet different. Trish was slightly aged in years, but no one could really tell that she was 30. And Rose had a look on her face, expressing youth, at the age of 18. Trish looked beautiful sporting a black and white outfit and looking serious.

"Mom, wait, before you go out, I asked Lillian Garcia to announce this; its kind of like a retiring present from daughter to mother." Rose said with a smirk as they waited for Lillian to announce.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, this match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship of the world! Introducing first:**

**From Atlanta, Georgia, (A/N totally don't know) She is the WWE Women's champion of the world, LITA!" Lillian announced as Lita walked out; there were chants of "Thank you Trish!" which could be heard backstage; nearly making Trish collapse from sadness…thank GOD that Rose was there.**

"**And here to sing Time to Rock in Roll, Toronto, give a warm welcome to LIL' KIM!" Lillian said as there were cheers and Trish's mouth dropped open. Of course, the infamous laugh hit first, and Lil' Kim took it from there.**

"Whoa! Its time to rock and Roll!

Whoa this time im in control!

Right now I on the streets; I got the keys to the city, dance to the side!"

Lillian took a brief moment to interrupt her.

"**And** **here is the challenger from Toronto, Canada and being accompanied by Rose Stratus, she is TRISH STRATUS!" Lillian said with a slight tear in her eye as there were chants for Trish when she came out with Rose; Trish automatically turned around and hugged Rose to death and smiled up at Lil' Kim who smiled back and Pointed to all her legions of fans, giving them a long stare as she walked down the ring with Rose at her side.**

"Sometimes I wonder, how I made it this far. We've always been your pay men, we all know who you aren't!" Lil' Kim continued singing until Trish got to the ring.

**Trish smiled at Rose who gave her a thumbs up and walked over to the announce table where J.R and Jerry Lawler greeted her warmly.**

**Meanwhile in the ring, Trish was pointing to her fans while the red head was badmouthing the Toronto beauty. **

**The two locked up and Lita eventually gained the upper hand be hitting hard rights and lefts followed by an uppercut. Trish then turned the tables on her and fought back with her own forearms followed by a boot to the gut, thus sitting up for MaTrish Revolution Head Scissors. Trish scored with that, but Lita turned the tables once again by drop kicking Trish in the back sending her to the ropes. Lita then dived her knee into the small of Trish's back. Trish stood up and smacked her in the face with a backhand. Fighting Lita over to the corner, she basically choked Lita with a corner foot chokehold. She then delivered backhands, and the last one she liked the palm of her hand, thus giving her a forearm shiver. While the two were fighting it out, JR and King were asking…more like attacking with questions. **

"**Rose, what is it like seeing your mom retire tonight?" King asked.**

"**Well, this is a special moment in her life, from start to finish here. It was just time for her to go, and it would be a pleasure to see my mom go out on top. After all, I will carry on the Stratus legacy, its like a passing of the torch." She replied.**

"**Yes, it will be a pleasure to see her go out on top and kick ass and take names. But what's it going to be like when you start your career?" JR asked.**

"**It'll be no sweat really. Since im my mothers daughter, I will be her protégé and of course, I know already how to use all of her moves. So I'll use them, and a few of moves that I came up with self that have proven to be efficient. Other divas out there…watch out for the next person in line for the Stratus line, me!" Rose replied.**

**With Lita up on the turnbuckle, Trish was about to hit one of her signature moves, thus getting ready to hit her with a finishing move. Yep, that move is The StratuSphere or in some cases, the Stratus Fear. Lita however grabbed Trish's legs and pulled her up to the top turnbuckle. The two fought it out on top, but ended up tumbling and crashing to the arena floor. Lita then got up and walked up to Rose's face at the announce table.**

"**What are you looking at you little slut? That's right don't pay attention to me, because you'd better watch your back bitch!" Rose replied bluntly. It was too late for Lita as Trish set up and hit with The Stratusphere. Rose, feeling very pleased with her self sat back down, a smirk on her beautiful pale face.**

"**Geeze Rose, you have defiantly got the Stratus temper as well!" JR and King said at the same time. **

"**I know, thank you." Rose replied bluntly as she intently watched her mothers last match.**

**Near the end of the match, Trish hit Lita with the Chick Kick as everyone stood up, including Rose who said, "Come on Mom. We believe in you!" Trish then set up for StratusFaction, one last time. However, and unfortunately for her, Lita had sensed Trish's Final move and shoved Trish off of the top rope to which everyone booed. Looking intent on finishing this rivalry once and for all, Lita quickly escorted Trish back to the ring to deal more damage to the Toronto beauty. Going to the skies, Lita then attempted to hit with a Moonsault; Trish rolled out of the way as Lita met nothing but canvas. Looking to finish this rivalry her own her : under her circumstances and no one else's, Trish scored with the Chick Kick again. The entire Air Canada Centre crowd stood on their feet for their hometown hero, their girl as it looked like Trish would go once again for StratusFaction. However, Trish stopped mid move, and rolled Lita into a sunset flip, except landing on her feet. The crowd was still standing, wondering what was going to happen next. Trish then threw Lita on her back and went for…the Sharpshooter? No matter how hard Lita tried, she eventually subsided to the pain…and actually forcing to hand the title back over to Trish, making her a record breaking 7 time Women's champion. **

"**Here is your winner and the NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION…TRISH STRATUS!" Rose looked like she was on the verge of tears as she went into the ring. At least she wasn't the only one that had dry eyes that night, as everyone gave the qussestional (A/n srry id I didn't spell that right) diva a standing ovation one last time. "Thank you Trish!!" Chants were still echoing around the arena as JR, King and a bleary eyed Lillian Garcia joined in the ovation. Trish went to all four corners and pointed to the crowd, her eyes wet. This was her night, and everyone knew, including herself, that she couldn't have gotten there/here with out the support of her friends, fans and family. That ultimately was the true blessing; and it was one that would change the word "diva" forever more. Going over to a side of the ring, Trish pointed to Lillian, and still bleary-eyed she pointed back. Trish then bowed and blew a kiss to the crowd for one last time. She then walked over to her daughter and hugged her. Rose knew what was true and what was not. The name Trish Stratus would never be forgotten, she did set an influence for many people, showed that she could do what ever she put her mind too, and also redefined the word diva forever more. Possibly no one could ever top her accomplishesments, and many will try to and fail, but they can not meet HER standards. Rose heard JR say to them and the entire audience say, "Congratulations Trish. There was no one any better." Rose and everyone else knew that was true. Looking at her mother who was, no doubt, crying as well, whispered so that only she could hear, "Thank you mom. I hope you had the time of your life." And so forth. Everyone was there for her, fans or not, they all had to respect her in one way or another. And Rose knew that one thing was true…This match was her retirement match/goodbye match. Trish was basically saying thank you to all of her fans, for being by her side, her ups and her downs. But the thanks, the thanks was due to her. Also, this was not goodbye as in forever, but goodbye, as in goodbye, for now. So it was technally a farewell…and hopefully the 7 time women's champion would be back…for one last time. And she would know, since she is the daughter of the legendary diva. No, this not goodbye, but farewell. Rose thought as she and her mom walked up the ramp and backstage.**

Hey guys. Like I said, im sooooooo sorry that I have not updated earlier. But I hoped you guys liked this chapter. This is only part one. Hopefully I'll continue this story, if you guys want me to. Anyway, please R&R, and I will try 2 update asap. This is only part one after all. Anyway, its late, and I will continue when I can…promise. Good night all of my peeps!


End file.
